Untitled
by Dizzy2
Summary: I could'nt think of a good name for this. It has nothing to do with my 'Gone'. If ya think of a good name for it, tell me please.


"BEAT FEET

"BEAT FEET!"

Jean Razak's voice echoed though the deep caverns of Montana, bug caves.

"We've got 3 minutes 'til that bug bomb blows, everybody topside, NOW!"

All the roughnecks, except one, ran from the cave. They all shot their lizard lines and began to scale the cliff. He was about half way up when Gossard made a slight observation.

"L.T., were missing a trooper"

Johnny Rico looked around franticly.

"DIZZY! Where's Dizzy!?"

Higgins looked down at the cave.

"She's still in the cave!"

"DIZZY! DIZZY!"

Rico yelled her name into his comlink. She didn't answer.

"I'm going back for her"

"Private, we have 2 minutes before------"

"Sir, I know I can get to her, please" 

Razak sighed.

"Go"

Rico instantly let lose on his line and repelled down the cliff and into the cave. 

"Dizzy! Where are you?"

He heard gunshots far off, and he dashed towards them. He saw Dizzy about 50 yards ahead of him, blasting the crap out of anything that moved. 

"Dizzy! Come on!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"NO! Let go!"

She push him away.

"Diz, this place is going in a minute, come on!"

She gasped as she realized what he meant. Johnny's eyes got really wide.

"DIZ!"

An arachnid jumped out behind her and grabbed her in its jaws.

"OH GOD! GET IT OFF ME!"

Johnny flipped down his visor and took aim. The bug was blown away, and Dizzy's body was sent flying into the cave wall. 

"Dizzy"

He rushed over to her, she was unconscious, but other than that, she didn't appear to be hurt to badly. Rico picked her up and carried her out. He deployed his line and the tiny motor in his belt reeled them up. They were almost at the top when the bomb blew. The earth shook and rocks fell from the top, hitting line's drill out of the wall. Johnny and Diz fell down cliff. Rico saw Dizzy hit the ground head first, he cried out her name just before he hit the ground himself.

"Rico?"

He slowly opened his eyes to the sound of a voice.

"Are….are you okay?"

His vision came into focus and he saw that the voice belonged to Higgins.

"Ohhh………….yeah, I think I'm okay."

Rico wobbled to his feet.

"Where's Dizzy?"

Higgins expression saddened.

"What?"

Rico's heartbeat raced faster with every breath he took.

"WHAT!?"

He looked past Higgins to where everyone else stood. He ran past Higgins and over to Dizzy. 

"Diz? You okay?"

He had begun talking to her before he even saw her. He pushed his way between T'phai and Brutto. Doc had just finished his evaluation of her. He looked sadly at Razak then at Rico.

"The fall broke her neck,…………… she's dead"

"No"

Rico fell to his knees in shock. Doc put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Rico"

Rico knocked Doc's hand away and scrambled over to Dizzy's body.

"NO! You're wrong! She's not dead, she can't be dead!"

He knelt by her and pulled her upper half into his lap, her twisted around in a disgusting way.

"Hey Diz, it's me, hey, wake up okay? I know you're not dead, you can't be dead, so, please wake up"

"Rico"

Gossard tried to comfort his friend, but T'phai stopped him.

"It is best to let Rico deal with this by himself"

"Oh, come on Dizzy, please wake up. I love you Dizzy, you can't die with out knowing that"

"Come on Rico, we have to go"

Razak pulled him up.

"NOOOO! We can't leave her!"

"She's gone Rico!"

"NOOOO! NO SHE'S NOT! LET ME GO!"

He struggled but Razak's grip was to strong for him, especially since his legs felt like oatmeal. He was completely hysterical by now, screaming and kicking like a child. His eyes were so filled with tears that he could hardly see.

"DIZZY! NOO!"

FLASH!

"NO!"

Rico looked around, he was still in the Zephyr, on the ice asteroid. He deeply sighed, it's had only been a dream. He swept his hair back and stood up. He had to tell Dizzy how he felt about her. He couldn't take the risk that she might die and not know how much he loved her. He walked over to Gossard and tapped him on the shoulder. Gossard turned around and greeted Rico with a friendly smile. 

"Hey Rico, what's up?"

"Hey, Gos. Have you, ah, seen Diz anywhere?"

"Yeah, I think she's over there"

He gestured to the little room where Xander was recovering from his burns. Rico walked over and peeked his head though to door. Diz was sitting on the floor, asleep. Her head resting on Xander's chest, he was asleep too. His hand was on top of hers. Rico sighed, he'd tell her later. 

The End

A/N

I thought of this a long time ago and I had to write it down. I was'nt gonna post it, but my friend read it yesterday and she cried. She said I should post it, so, I did. See, I dunno if ya ever noticed this, but, on the asteroid, Rico goes from Carmen to Dizzy with out much explaining, like, he and Carmen are all kissy kissy at the beginning then at the end, he and Dizzy are holding hands. I was like, what? So, this is what I think happened. I hope you liked it. Bye!


End file.
